


Latching Onto You

by Lover_of_fandoms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_of_fandoms/pseuds/Lover_of_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dakota Hale moves back to Beacon Hill after the fire and her sister's death, she enrolls at Beacon Hills High School where she meets Scott and Stiles along with others that attend the school. After Scott is finally turned Derek requests for Dakota to look after him and make sure he doesn't screw up with his new powers. She gladly accepts making sure her two dorks of friends don't get themselves into too much trouble at least not without her involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hoмe Aɢαιɴ

Home at last, the place I would have grown up in if it wasn't for the horrible fire that had taken place killing most of our family. The only ones I knew for sure that were still alive to this this day other than me was my older brother Derek and my older sister, the Alpha, Laura that Derek’s looking for. I've never left my brother's side since the fire, so the two of us are extremely close, even though we appear to be polar opposites. 

Derek doesn’t want me worrying about the whole family issue and the whereabouts of our sister. All I ever found out about the fire is that it happened and our family died. I don’t know how or why someone would a start fire at our house but I feel like Derek does. Derek is that kind of guy that just has that vibe that he knows more than he ever lets on.

Oh well, I know he won’t tell me and it doesn’t bother me too much. I’ve honestly have just accept that shitty things are going to happen in the Hale’s life and there’s nothing we can do to change it. Honestly, I’m glad to be back here even though I don’t remember much and our home is completely charred, it still has the homey feeling, well at least this town does. The house itself brings back good memories of the family but also nightmares knowing they all perished in the house. Derek wants us staying at this house until we find Laura though, so that’s where we’ll stay. I hope that’s not long because they’re nothing in this house. I guess I’ll have to find some places to crash at sooner or later.

Right now, I’m on my way to my first day of school and I’m actually excited to be back at a school. Hopefully things won’t head south like they did back at my old school. Even thinking about my old school brings back terrible memories that I really rather not talk about ever. Let’s just a teen wolf is not the best thing to be around when she’s lashing out.

Six years ago before the fire, I was ten years old and I didn’t go to school, I was home schooled, part of it was my choosing and the other half was that I didn’t have an anchor. My family figured it was best to keep me home rather than taking me out of school every time during the full moon.

“Dakota, are you sure about this? I understand if you don’t want to go back. I know how you feel. My whole life felt like it was falling apart when I…” he started to say but I didn’t want to hear any of it.

“Derek! Please, don’t talk about it alright? You know how I feel about it. It’s a new school and I’ll find a new anchor soon and everything will be okay,” I was lying to myself, it wasn’t going to okay.

“I don’t see why you need someone as your anchor, why does it have to be romantically? Teenagers are bound to break hearts and you’re only going to get yourself into more trouble,” Derek told me as he pulled up into the parking lot and I practically jumped out of my seat to get out of the car slamming the door behind me.

“I just do Derek, alright. I can’t be like you and have an emotion as an anchor,” I said feeling angry not at Derek but at myself. I was the one that was weak latching on to someone, so I wouldn’t lash out. The full moon isn’t for a couple more days, I’m hoping to find an anchor by then or at least a fill in.

“Dakota, please don’t get upset. You’ll figure out a more stable anchor sooner or later. I know you will. Have a good day at school, okay? You can do that right?” He asked me being sweet for a minute. I was the only person that could bring that side out in him and when I did, it was adorable to see him being a loving and caring big brother.

“Yes, I’ll be fine for today. The biggest worry I have today is finding my classes and where to sit at lunch,” I answered him forcing a laugh as he gave him a quick nod and then drove off as I waved goodbye.

Breathe Dakota, you’re not going to lash out on anyone. It’s not your time of the month yet.

That phrase takes on a whole new meaning for a werewolf, doesn’t it? Most girls gets cramps, don’t understand why they feel like dying, and get a little feisty during their time of the month. No, I can’t have that, I have break out into a horrible beast that could rip your heart out. Although, I’ve come close to seeing a girl do that during her time of the month when a guy asks her if she’s on her period.

Anyways, totally not important. The thing that is in important is finding new friends and classrooms. I was told I could have the vice principal show me around the school but I decided to opt out of it. I have time to explore the school so I was going to use that time.

As I was approaching the school, I saw two boys standing in the middle of the walkway and they were checking out the kid’s injury. Being the nosy and curious person I am, I decided to check out what was going on. The one with the wound noticed I was walking his way and his heart started racing as his friend turned around and then the other kid’s heart raced.

The one had a darker complexion compared to his pasty white friend and big puppy dog looking brown eyes. Actually, he had this lost little puppy feel about him and it was adorable. The other was scrawnier than the other. He had dark brown hair, beautiful light brown eyes, and little moles all over his face. He has a buzz cut which somehow added to this dorky vibe I was getting from him.

“Oh, sorry. I was just interested in your gash. Wow, that sounds weirder than I meant it to be.” I laughed and I knew I was just embarrassing myself. “Let me start this over, I’m Dakota, I’m new and the two of you just caught my eye,” I told them as the dorkier one was looking at me in awe.

“Scott McCall. The gash is actually a bite from a wolf or something,” the one with the bite explained to me.

“Wolf? Why do you think wolf?” I asked knowing there’s no way that’s a wolf bite. We’re in California, there’s no wolves here, just werewolves.

“I heard howling. Stiles doesn’t think it’s a wolf though,” Scott said pointing to his friend. Stiles heart was still beating quickly. It must be anxiety. I know the feeling.

“There’s no wolves in California. Scott we can talk about this incident later alright,” Stiles told him like he didn’t want me to hear their conversation or something. “Anyways, Dakota can I call you Kota or Kody?” He asked randomly.

“If you want me to hit you every time you say it sure, go right ahead. It’s just Dakota,” I explained to him and he nodded.

Was I coming off too harsh? Oh god, why did I threaten him like that. I’m such a loser.

“Dakota, mind if I see your schedule? You might need help getting around. Our school really doesn’t make it easy to find any classroom,” Scott said as I handed him my schedule. “Great, you have English with us first period. Come on we’ll show you where that is,” Scott said grabbing my hand guiding me through the halls, letting go halfway through realizing how awkward it was for the both of us. “Sorry about that,” he said forcing a smile as Stiles trailed behind us.

As we were walking, I heard talk about a dead body found in the woods last night. I didn’t get to hear much about it, just bits and pieces from different conversations. I didn’t know what it was about but I bet Derek did.

We made it to the classroom where the teacher introduced me and I took my seat in the back next to Stiles. His heart beat was calm now, that was until I tapped him on the shoulder. It was me, I was causing his heart to race. He’s such a dork but it’s kind of sweet. Other than his heart beat he jump a bit and turned his attention to me.

“Sorry to bother you, do you happen to have an extra pencil? My brother rushed me this morning and I guess I forgot the most important thing for school,” I told him with a smile and he nodded handing me a spare of his as I thanked him.

“No problem, hey I know it’s not for a couple more periods but you’re welcomed to each lunch with me and Scott, if you want that is,” he told me and I could tell he was all flustered.

“Thank you Stiles, I’ll have to take you up on that offer,” I replied as the teacher talked about the dead body, for some reason, I just wasn’t interested in this whole thing. I was more interested in the dorky boy sitting next to me.

As the teacher was rambling on about the findings of the body, the vice principal and a girl walked in. I could smell her scent from here and it was heavenly. She was absolutely stunning and took my breath away. Looking over at Scott, she had the same effect on him. Who can blame him though?

“Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome,” the vice principal said before leaving and she took her seat in front of me. Scott turned around handing her a pen for some reason and the look on his face was absolutely adorable. I don’t think I’ve ever seen love at first sight but there you have it ladies and gentlemen. I’m guessing she’s off limits then, what a shame. That doesn’t mean I can’t get to know her.

I waited until the bell rang for next period to talk to her before she left the classroom. “Allison, right?” I asked tapping her on the shoulder as she turned her attention to me and gave me a nod. “Dakota, I’m new here too, so I was thinking we could stick together. You know, if you want,” I told her hoping I didn’t come across creepy.

“Sure, that’d be fine. Trust me, I know how hard it is to make friends on the first day. I’ve actually move around a lot so I’m used to it. I’ve got Biology next how about you?” She said as I looked down at my schedule and guess, what I had Biology.

“Same, I just have to head to my locker really quick since I didn’t go there this morning if that’s alright with you. Scott told me it was on the way to the science wing anyways. He was the guy sitting in front of you,” I explain and she said that was alright. Somehow I managed to remember everything Scott said to me as we were walking to first period and where everything was.

“Scott, you’re friends then?” She questioned as we walked out of the classroom and to my locker.

“Well that depends on what you mean by friend. If you’re considering me your friend right now, then yes Scott and I have the same relationship as you and I do. I’m as close as you can be with a person you just met an hour ago,” I stated and she laughed a little.

“I understand completely what you mean but yeah, you can call me a friend,” Allison told me making me feel at ease with this first day. She’s not anchor material but friend material definitely. As I was putting things in my locker I noticed Scott over by the other section of lockers and Allison and him were smiling at each other.

“Ah, young love. Isn’t it wonderful?” I muttered to myself but Allison didn’t hear it or chose not to acknowledge it.

“That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?” Someone asked talking to Allison and when I turned around, I saw literally, the most beautiful red headed girl I’ve ever come into contact with. She was definitely anchor material.

Chill Dakota, you’re gayness is showing.

“My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco,” Allison answered her.

“You’re the one that I saw talking to Scott and Stiles this morning right?” She asked me and I nodded. “You two are my new best friends.” Bold, I love it.

“Well then, I’m Dakota and this Allison. We’re both new, separate places though. And you’re name would be?” I asked wondering what beautiful name could belong to a wonder like that.

“Lydia Martin. Hey, Jackson,” she said as Jackson came up behind her, putting his hands around her and kissing her.

Dammit, not anchor material.

“Hey, I saw you this morning you were the one talking to McCall and Stilinski. Why would you hang out with them?” Jackson asked me and you tell by just one look that he was full of himself. Incredibly attractive and gifted with a perfect jawline though, so I guess I can overlook the arrogance. Stilinski though. Stiles Stilinski, what a cute name.

“I just ran into them. We started a conversation and the rest is history,” I explained to them smiling as I looked over at Scott and Stiles who were by their lockers. Scott was looking at me like he could hear my conversation.

He’s starting to scare me. What if that bite was actually from a wolf? A werewolf that is. No, I’m being paranoid. Our sister would bite anyone, unless there’s another alpha out there. No, he’s not a werewolf and that’s final. I just need to dismiss that thought completely.

“But you’re so pretty,” Lydia told me and I didn’t see why I couldn’t hang out with Stiles and Scott because of that.

“Thank you,” I responded blushing a bit. That actually meant something coming from someone like Lydia.

“So you agree?”

“What?” I asked confused at what she was getting.

“You think you’re really pretty?”

“Oh… I don’t know,” I responded as this conversation was becoming awkward but everyone else seemed calm. “Well, we’ve actually got to get to class. We’ll talk to you later. Nice meet you too,” I said grabbing Allison’s hand as we walked past Stiles and Scott who were talking to some girl.

“Can someone tell me how new girls are here all of five minutes, and they’re already hanging out with Lydia's clique?” The girl asked and I’m guessing Lydia was as big as a deal as I saw her as.

“Dakota is really hot, I mean look her. Beautiful people herd together,” Stiles said quiet enough so Allison didn’t hear it but with my werewolf super senses, I heard every last word. I blushed and that got me thinking.

Could Stiles be a potential anchor?


	2. Oɴ Top oғ тнe World

The rest of my day was pretty much like any other school day, I listened to teachers lecturing us about meaningless topics. I checked out all the hot girls and boys none of them compared to the power couple Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore. Allison had all of her morning classes with me so we actually got to know each other, which was pleasant. She told me about all the different places she had to move to and I told her about my old school well parts of it.

Next came lunch time, I went to my locker before heading to lunch and by the time I got there most everyone was already in line or already seated. The first person to catch my eye was Stiles who was waving for me to come over as he was sitting next to Scott.

“Dakota, there you are. I almost didn’t think you were going to show up to lunch. Come on, we’re sitting over there,” Lydia stated grabbing onto my arm as I tried to grab her shoulder with my other hand to get her to stop walking. “What’s wrong? Oh you probably want to get lunch first that’s cool,” she said starting to walk back to the table.

“Lydia wait, I can’t sit with you guys today. Stiles and Scott already asked me and I don’t want to let them down. I’m sorry,” I explained to her as she shrugged.

“That’s alright, well I guess I’ll see you after school then. Have fun,” she told me, actually being totally chill about the whole thing.

Wow, I think I’m in love.

I ignored that thought and made way over to Stiles and Scott. Stiles was just looking at me confused as I sat down next to him taking out my lunch Derek packed for me.

“Did you just turn down Lydia Martin?” Stiles asked and it seemed like someone had a crush on Lydia that wasn’t me.

“She just asked me to sit with her and I already promised you, Stiles, that I’d sit with you. Believe me, if she was asking me out, I would not have turn her down,” I told them as Stiles choked on his drink and Scott just laughed at him.

“You...you’re gay?” Stiles asked, making it sound like if he was asking if I was werewolf or something.

“No I’m not gay are you?” I questioned back a little insulted he said it the way he did.

“But you just said…” He started to defend himself.

“Stiles, I’m bi. Not gay nor straight. I like girls and boys and oh look, Lydia is one smoking hot girl,” I told him as Scott was dying over Stiles reaction.

“Dakota, Stiles wasn’t trying to insult you. He’s just a big crush on you plus he’s been crushing on Lydia for years now,” Scott told me as Stiles blushed smacking Scott across the table. Dorks.

“Scott, I’d be careful what you say. You’d have to be an idiot to see that you weren’t all googly eyes over Allison this morning,” I teased as Stiles was still sitting next to me tense up. I’d wait for him to make the first move. I don’t want to pressure the kid after all. “Anywho, what are you guys doing after school today?”   
I asked hopefully changing the subject.

“Well Scott is insisting that he’s going to make first line this year for lacrosse since we have our first practice today. We both play but we’re just going to sit on the sidelines, we are the ultimate benchwarmers,” Stiles replied as Scott looked insulted.

“Stop speaking for me. I have a feeling I’m going to make it this year,” Scott said to him and I start thinking that lacrosse seemed cool.

“Hey, is there a girl’s lacrosse team?” I asked hoping I could get in on that action. I need a school sport anyways. I’d like to try something new since track sucked at my old school. I’m pretty good at anything athletic too, werewolf perks.

“No, there’s not. Why are you thinking of playing? You could actually, due to school rules and everything. Title IX,” Stiles told me and the more they talked about it, the more I wanted to try out.

“So practice is today after school? Do either of you have any spare equipment or uniforms?” I nudged Stiles as Scott looked surprised but delighted that I was serious about this. Stiles nodded and I know he’d let me borrow it since he was insisting that he was going to sit on the bench.

“You’re serious? Have you ever even played lacrosse?” Scott asked me and I shook my head.

“It’s just like football right? But, instead of kicking the ball everywhere you just throw them with the sticks. Oh sorry, I meant soccer. My old friend was British and he was kind of passionate about the way you used football and soccer. Anyways, how hard can it be? Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” I told them as I thought about my friend Felix.

Felix, my lovable British werewolf friend. He and I were great friends before I moved back here and I hope to hang out with him over break or some other time. Werewolf buds have to stick together, it’s like an unwritten law.

“If you say so,” Scott replied as we went on about our lunch and I actually got to know the boys better. We talked about family where I learned Stiles’s dad was a sheriff and Scott’s mom was a nurse. I told them that I lived with older brother and being that they didn’t have their other parent around, they didn’t question why mine weren’t around.

Once the bell rang, Lydia came rushing over to me dragging Allison behind her as she struggled to keep up. “Come on you two, we’ve got US History together,” she told us and I knew that was an AP class. Lydia had to be smarter than she appeared which just made her ten times more amazing.

“Hey Dakota, can I talk to you for a minute?” Stiles called out to me as I nodded but quickly turned back to Lydia.

“You guys go, I’ll meet you there, save me a seat,” I told them and then direct my attention to Stiles. “What’s up?” I asked him as we kept walking out of the lunch room so we wouldn’t be late to our next classes.

“I just wanted to say I was sorry for what I said. I hope I didn’t across as homophobic or biphobic in your case. It just took me by surprise that’s all,” he said with his hand on his neck as he apologized.

“Stiles, it’s alright. You didn’t know and I can’t be mad at you for that. Wanna make it up to me?” I asked him as he nodded. “Great, carry my Bio book. It’s heavy,” I joked handing him my book as we walked to the social studies hall. “Thanks Stiles, I was only joking though. I’ll meet you by your locker after school okay?” I told him taking my book back as I walked into class. Stiles was a sweetheart and slowly becoming anchor material.

“Hey, what’s with the blushing and lip biting?” Lydia asked me I sat down in the seat she saved for me. “It’s a boy isn’t it, do tell,” she squealed a bit as the bell rang.

“No, it’s no one. Trust me,” I told her trying to wipe the expression off my face as class started.

Do I like Stiles? Or am I just desperate for an anchor? I think it might be both.

The rest of the day was my thoughts were clouded by Stiles and also joining the lacrosse team which I feel like will go pretty well. If things don’t work out with Stiles, there’s gotta be some dreamy guy on the team, I mean look at Stiles and Scott. They’re not even popular but they’re still super adorable.  
The final bell rang at 3:00 and I made my way to my locker to drop off my books that I got today. Not too much homework for tonight which is always a good thing. When I was at my locker, Jackson and Lydia came up to me with Allison tagging along.

“So there’s party this weekend do you think you’ll be able to come?” Lydia asked me as I shut my locker door and saw Stiles waiting for me by his locker.

“Yeah, that sounds great actually. You can text me the details and all that,” I told her since I gave her my phone number earlier this morning. “When is it exactly?” I asked giving Stiles a little nod to show that I saw him.

“Friday night, everyone is going after the scrimmage. We’ve won the state championship for the past three years,” Jackson bragged, wait until he finds out I’m joining the team.

“Because of certain team captain,” Lydia said poking Jackson as he smiled. “We’re going to watch the lacrosse team practice, want to come?”

“I have to go actually. I’ll see you guys out there alright? I’ve just got to get some things first. Stiles!” I shouted across the hallway waving to them as I made my way over to him. “Sorry about that, Lydia just comes out of nowhere like a ninja and it’s usually when I have to talk to you,” I told him as he was getting his stuff out of his locker.

“It’s alright. Scott’s already down there and whatever spare stuff I don’t have he’s bound to have. If not Coach Finstock should have extra uniforms. I’d talk to him first,” Stiles suggested as we made our way to the locker room. “I’d shield your eyes if I were you, you never know what you might see in a guy’s locker room,” he warned me but it didn’t bother me. At that worst I’d probably see a butt and at best some nice abs. “Here give me your stuff and you go talk to coach, he’s always in his office,” he told me taking my backpack off of me as I walked through the locker room and I didn’t see anything pleasing.

As I made my way to Coach’s office, most of the guys were staring at me like it’s the first time they’ve ever come into contact with the female species. You’d expect this from a chess club not the lacrosse team. “What’s she doing in here?” I heard one of them say as I finally made it to the coach’s door. I knocked on the door but couldn’t hear an answer due to the all guys making entirely too much noise getting ready, so I just walked in.

“Sorry, Coach Finstock? I’m new here and I was thinking of joining the team,” I told him as he looked confused.

"Are you sure you want to join a team with a bunch of sweaty ugly boys?” He asked me and I nodded. “Fine, I can’t turn you down. I’ll let you practice with the main team today and see how you do. If you’re good enough, I’ll get you a uniform and everything. Welcome to the team, what’s your name again?”

“Oh sorry, Dakota Hale. Thank you so much, don’t worry Coach, I won’t let you down,” I told him as I was filled with so much joy. I was so happy he didn’t even question my gender and that it didn’t matter that I was girl. The boys on the team might not be so chill about it. At least I know Scott and Stiles will be and that’s all that matters.

I walked out his office and went to go find Stiles and Scott who were already done changing. “He said yes and he’s going to let me practice first line,” I squealed grabbing Stiles’s hands as he smiled at me.

“That’s great. Here, Scott and I got together uniform between the two of us with our extra equipment we have,” he told me handing me most of it. I thanked him and began to undress as Stiles looked away and I saw him getting all flustered. Honestly, it didn't bother me changing in the boy's locker room, it's better than be totally alone in the girl's. 

“Oh come on Stiles, I wore my best bra and underwear today and you’re not even going to look,” I teased him as he laughed a little. “Lighten up, I’m only joking,” I told him giving him a small punch on the arm. “Alright, I’m completely dressed. You can turn back around.”

"You're going to change in the boy's locker room then?" Stiles asked totally uncomfortable with the whole situation. If I did make the team, I'd figure I'd have to be in here most of the time anyways, for the pregame talks and all. 

"Yeah, is that alright with you?" I asked him and he nodded. 

"Sure, yeah. Totally fine." 

He was such a dork and Scott wasn’t fazed by it at all. Although, if I were Allison this would be a whole different story. I could already tell that there wasn’t going to be some awkward barrier between Scott and I, which I really liked. Girls and guys can be friends without falling in love with each other and Scott was my guy to prove that statement right. 

“Quit your lollygagging and get your butts on the field,” Coach yelled coming out of his office as I push Scott and Stiles along out of the locker room.

“You’re joining the team, huh? Well you’ve got to be better than McCall, so that’s good,” Jackson said as he nudged me. Scott heard that as he turned around and I was almost certain that he was growling.

Once again, I having suspicions about him and I don’t like where things are heading. Freshly turned werewolves are the worst to deal with. You think I’m bad on the a full moon, you’d have to see a new pup on their first full moon. It’s not a pretty sight to see.

“I doubt Scott’s that bad. I don’t doubt that I’m better than you though,” I smiled telling him as I walked backwards before turning back around and running to catch up with Stiles and Scott. “Okay, so I might have taunted the captain saying I’m going to be better than him…” I said as Stiles was taking a seat on the bench and Scott was getting his stuff together.

“You idiot, Jackson is the best player on the team. You’re going to have to be pretty damn good if you want to be better than him,” Stiles told me and I knew but I also knew that I was “pretty damn good.”

“Stiles, don’t doubt me alright? You’ll see what skills I have.”

Coach blew the whistle and told us to line up and he put Scott on goal. “New girl, why don’t you go first. Scott’s an easy goalie to get past so don’t worry. On my whistle, go,” he shouted as he blew the whistle and I launched the ball at the goal. For whatever reason, the whistle startled Scott like it was extremely loud for him adding to evidence that he could be a werewolf. I wasn’t thinking about that though when the ball was already out of the net of the lacrosse stick and heading towards Scott.

Now I’m wishing I didn’t throw the ball as fast and hard as I did because he ended up hitting him in the face. Luckily, with his helmet it on it didn’t do much damage but it was embarrassing as he fell to the ground.

“Sorry about that..” I cringed as one guy patted me on the back and I made my way to the back of the line.

“Is that Dakota?” I could hear Lydia ask from the stands and Allison was there too. I looked over to them and they saw through my helmet that it was me. “It is her. That’s bold, I love it. Who says a girl can’t be beautiful and sporty at the same time?”

I’m in love. Lydia Martin has stolen my heart. Take me now.

Honestly though, if Lydia wasn’t already with someone I would be doing everything I could to get with her. She’s beauty, she’s grace, she’s perfect anchor material. Lydia Martin is supportive of smart girls, girly girls, sporty girls, and probably any other type of girl and it’s beautiful.

I waved over to them flashing Lydia a big toothy smile and she returned the gesture. “Now, I have to make sure I come to all the games for Jackson and now Dakota. You will too right?” She asked Allison as I decided to tune out of their conversation since Jackson wanted my attention.

“Nice Dakota, not better than me but nice,” Jackson told me as I just rolled my eyes. I guess this was going to be our relationship now, subtly being asses that try to outdo the other.

I decided to ignore him as I noticed everyone was trying to see in front of them. I stepped out of line to see that Scott actually caught the ball. “Woo, nice one!” I called out as another player shot the ball at him and he caught it again.

I could hear Stiles cheers from the sidelines as everyone was taking noticing on how well Scott was doing as goalie. This happened over and over again as we got back up to the front of the line again and Jackson was determined to get it passed Scott. He took a running start and put all his force into but it didn’t matter, Scott still caught it.

Everyone went wild as Scott seemed incredibly surprised that he even caught it. Lydia was even cheering for him and Jackson was getting pissy about that. It was my turn again and now that Scott was actually ready which made me less nervous that was I was going to hit him. I whaled it at him again aiming knee level this time as it whipped past him into the goal.

“Amazing Dakota!” Stiles called out as I looked to him and couldn’t help but blush. I could also hear Lydia and Allison cheering for me but Stiles really stuck out to me. 

“Aw, you’ve got a little cheerleader boyfriend,” Jackson taunted me as I made my way into the back of the line.

“You do realize you’re girlfriend was cheering for me as well?” I asked with the tilt of the head and a smile. He just grunted turning back around as we went through the line again and all but mine were stopped. I had Stiles cheering his little heart out for me. Scott looking extremely impressed with himself and me. Coach looked like he was going to have a heart attack from both our performances and best of all Lydia was cheering for me and not Jackson. I felt on top of the world.


	3. Yoυ're α Hαle?

“Dakota, do you want to help us find a dead body by chance?” Stiles asked me after practice as we were getting changed in the locker room. He told me all about what happened last night and that’s when Scott got his bite of his. 

“Hey nice job out there Dakota, keep this up and you’ll be the first girl to ever make first line. McCall nice work too,” Coach interrupted us patting us both on the back as I noticed Jackson out of the corner of my eye and he did not look happy. I don’t see why he doesn’t like me. Is he afraid I’m going to steal away his girl? I’d might actually do that if it’s cool with Lydia. 

“Sure, I’d love to come. I know where the woods are, it’s close enough that I can just walk home after we’re done snooping around,” I told them as I handed my sweaty stuff back to Stiles and Scott. “Thanks a lot but laundry isn’t my thing, so here you go,” I smiled as Scott just shook his head with a grin on his face. 

After getting changed I headed to Stiles’s Jeep which I actually thought fit his personality well. We drove up to the woods together and I took control of the radio putting on Today’s top hits. I was hoping that Stiles would bring up what Scott said at lunch about him liking me but that didn’t happen. Our conversation together was standardly boring, talking about my first day, what I thought of the school, and blah blah blah blah. 

Finally getting to the woods we met up with Scott and we talked about his amazing performance on the field today. “Dude, are you always that good? I mean how are you not team captain,” I told him considering he was just as good as me but I’ve got my werewolf perks. 

“I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things,” he explained and my paranoia was coming back that he was actually bitten by an alpha. That scared me even more because, there’s no way it was Laura. There has to be another Alpha, but who? 

“Smell things? Like what?” Stiles asked and I could smell his scent from probably a mile away, I wonder if Scott could. 

“Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket or Dakota’s shampoo,” he stated and that had to be some super smelling going on there because Stiles didn’t even know he had the gum until he reached into his pocket and took it out. I motioned for him to give me a piece and he did before we walked across a tree to get to the other side of the small stream. 

“So did all this start happening with a bite?” I asked looking down at my feet to make sure I didn’t accidentally fall. I may be a werewolf and have supernatural abilities but that doesn’t change that I’m a klutz. 

“Yeah, what if it’s like an infection, like my body’s flooding with adrenaline before my body goes into shock or something?” He asked and becoming a werewolf had to be worse than an infection. I mean I love who I am and I was born this way so I can’t change a thing about it but, I wouldn’t wish this on anyone else. 

“You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection,” Stiles started to say and I was curious to see what he thought it was. The more and more Scott told me about his symptoms the more nervous I got. I was being completely in denial about him and I knew that but it wouldn’t stop me from doing so.   
“Are you serious?” Scott asked hoping to hear of a cure. 

“Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy,” Stiles stated and I slapped his arm.

“Don’t be stupid Stiles. We both know that’s not real,” I tried to play it off and I hoped Stiles was buying it. “Don’t put ridiculous thoughts into his head.”

“Wait, what’s that? Is it bad?” Scott asked and I shook my head. 

“Stiles here thinks that you’re a werewolf,” I howled shortly after, laughing as Stiles laughed along. 

“I’m only kidding buddy but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's because Friday's a full moon,” Stiles joked and I laughed but on the inside I was actually terrified. I had a couple of days to find an anchor and that wasn’t something to joke around about. 

“Come on guys, something could be seriously wrong with me. Wait, where’s the body? I could have sworn this is the spot. No I’m certain,” Scott said and I’m glad he didn’t believe that he was a werewolf, it helped me convince myself more that he wasn’t. “I dropped my inhaler, it should be right here.” 

“Maybe the killer moved the body,” I suggested not actually knowing what happened last night other than he got bit out here. 

“If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks,” Scott said looking around for his inhaler but he couldn’t find it. I helped him look but it was no use. 

“Guys…” Stiles whispered tapping me on the back as I looked up to see my brother Derek standing there and Stiles and Scott looking terrified. Derek looked mad, well more than he usually did because his neutral expression always makes him look like he’s mad. 

“What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property. Dakota you know you shouldn’t be in the woods with two people you hardly know,” Derek told me as the two looked at me. 

“You know him?” Stiles asked and I nodded my head. “How do you know Derek Hale?” He asked me and I was wondering how he knows him. 

“How do you?” I asked first as Derek stood there with his arms crossed. 

“He’s a few years older than us. His whole family burned to death in a fire like ten years ago,” He told me and I remember that his father was a Sheriff and he must have been there after our house burned down. 

“I’m Dakota Hale, his sister,” I explained to him and they both looked at me in complete shock. 

“Why didn’t you tell us that you were a Hale?” He asked me as Scott just stood there and I could see him looking back at my brother. 

“You never asked for my last name. I told coach it. Honestly, it’s not a big deal,” I told them as Derek walked closer to us and put an arm around me. This was a move of his that he did to scare off anyone he didn’t want me talk to.   
“Come on Dakota, let’s go. Catch,” He said to Scott as he threw his inhaler at him and I got scared. What if it was Derek? Then I started thinking what if it was me? What if I lost control last night and bit Scott? Now I officially lost it. I’m making myself so paranoid over Scott. 

“I’ll talk to you guys later alright. Thanks for showing me around today, you’re both really sweet,” I told them as Stiles blushed a bit walking off as he gave a quick wave. 

“New friends? Really, those two?” Derek asked taking his arm off of me as we walked back to our house. I handed Derek my backpack that he carried for me the rest of the way there. 

“Derek, they’re sweet, alright? I made more friends than them and possibly an anchor. Aren’t you happy?” I asked and he grunted. 

“Please don’t tell me it’s one of those two for an anchor,” he said and I couldn’t help but smile at him. “Which one is it?” 

“The scrawnier one, Stiles Stilinski,” I said aloud for the first time today. When I said it, I knew that my feelings towards him were true. Sure, I wasn’t head over heels in love with him, I’d be lying if I said that. I liked him though and he made me smile whether he was trying to funny or just being a lovable dork. 

“What kind of name is Stiles?” Derek asked me and I could tell he really didn’t want me dating either of them. He liked my old girlfriend but that ended badly and there’s no going to back to her. Secretly, I think he wants me to date girls so he doesn’t have to worry about me as much. He’s always telling me how stupid boys are and that they’re only going to leave me broken hearted.

“It’s a cute name. Anyways, Derek let me see your eyes please?” I asked him and I’d tell him everything about Scott if his eyes were still blue. “Are mine still blue?” I asked showing him my eyes and he nodded. 

“What’s this all about?” He asked me as he showed me the his werewolf eyes and the still were bright blue. Oh thank god. 

“Scott got bit in the woods last night and I’m almost positive that it’s a werewolf bite. I’ve been trying to tell myself that it wasn’t but there was no use. Everything he’d tell me about the symptoms of his bite added up to werewolf. I didn’t know if you somehow became Alpha and I didn’t want to tell you if you didn’t have blue eyes. I don’t know what to do or if I should tell him that he’s a werewolf. Now that you don’t have red eyes, that means there’s another Alpha out there or Laura has completely lost it and I’m already freaking out about finding an anchor. Stiles could be that or I could be out of luck and I don’t want the same thing that happened to Roxy to happen to him or anyone else,” I ranted and by the time I finished I was out of breath about to break down crying. 

“Whoa, slow down there Dakota. Sit down and calm down, just breath,” Derek told me as I sat down on a small tree stump and he crouched down to me. “You’re going to be okay when it comes to finding an anchor. You’re not going to lash out again. If Stiles makes you happy, you go ahead and make him your anchor. I’m not going to stop you,” he said in a calm and slow tone as I took deep breaths. 

A werewolf having a panic attack. We’re definitely the most feared things to ever live, not. 

“Are you okay with dealing with your anchor problem?” He asked me and I nodded. “Now what’s this about Scott being a werewolf?” He questioned and I told him everything that I noticed today about him. “We’ll figure it out. Don’t tell him though, wait until the full moon and then I’ll handle him alright? It’s not Laura. If he was actually bitten by a werewolf, that means there’s another Alpha,” he stated and that made me worried. 

“Why is it not Laura? Where is she?” I panicked standing up as he sat me back down and his expression changed. I haven’t seen that face in years, not since the fire and he saw that we were the only three left. “No, Derek. Is she the body in the woods?” I asked fearing the worst and when he nodded his head my whole world came crumbling down. 

“Dakota…” He said putting a hand on my shoulder but I just pushed it away. I really didn’t want to talk to him right now. We never should have come back here. Our house burned down, Laura’s dead, and Scott is a werewolf. 

I needed to vent to someone or I might lose it. Scott was too busy dealing with his werewolf business that I didn’t feel like bothering him. I did not want to cry in front of Lydia even if she pitied me, I wasn’t going to get action with her. Jackson is just no. Allison already told me that she had plans for tonight and that just left Stiles. I just wouldn’t mentioned that Laura was the body in the woods. 

I ran off from Derek as I heard him sigh and I turned back to see him shaking his head. I didn’t know how to feel and talking to Derek wasn’t going to help. He’d tell me to move on and focus on more important things when I couldn’t just do that. I needed a shoulder to cry on and I just couldn’t connect to Derek that way. 

I’m not saying he’s a bad brother because he’s not. He’s honestly the best thing in the world that I could ask for. It’s just we didn’t see the world the same way. He was like a rock and I’m a fragile vase. If I get knocked down, I break and sometimes it takes a long time to glue myself back together, like right now. I was crying my eyes out as my hand was shaking trying to dial Stiles's number. 

Laura was like my motherly figure. She helped me through everything that Derek didn’t understand how it felt. She’s was extremely supportive of me and everything I did. Derek’s the only family member I have and that scares me. She came back to Beacon Hill for a bit and I knew that, that’s why we’re here but I didn’t think that my goodbye to her for when she left would be my last. 

“St.st..Stiles?” I asked shaking as I sat on the ground trying to calm down while I talked on the phone. 

“Dakota, what’s wrong? Are you crying?” He asked and the concern in his voice made me feel horrible that I was bothering him with this but I couldn’t help myself. 

“I need someone to talk to. Can you pick me up where we got out to look in the woods?” I answered. 

“Yeah, hold on. I’ll be there in five minutes,” he replied as I made my way to a hidden passageway the boys drove up not too long ago. “Are you hurt?” He asked as I heard the engine in the background start up. He had to have run to the car as I sat and waited. 

“No, I’m alright. I’ll talk to you when you get here. I’m hanging up, I don’t need you getting killed in a car accident,” I told him as he said okay and I hung up. I brought my knees to my chest and just cried until he got there. 

I’m literally the most pathetic werewolf ever. 

I had my face buried in my chest when I heard the Jeep making it’s way down the path as Stiles and I made eye contact. I could already tell that my eyes were bloodshot and I was a mess. I’m such a great friend throwing my problems on someone else the first day. God, I hate myself so much. 

“Dakota are you okay?” Stiles asked getting out of Jeep and running over towards me as I stood up. He ran up to me giving me a hug and I returned the hug not letting go for a long time. Stiles tried to pull away but once he realized that I needed a longer hug he held on until I was done. I just stood there hugging him, hearing the calming sound of his heart beat and his unique but cozy feeling smell he had to him. 

“Sorry about that,” I told him, finally letting go. “Amazing what a hug can do. I really need that,” I told him wiping my eyes and putting the loose hair behind my ears. 

“What happened?” He asked me as we walked back to the Jeep. 

“My sister died, I just found out. I didn’t know who to call and I’m sorry for putting this on you. I just need someone to talk to. I know we just met but I don’t really have anyone else and and…” I said as the tears started flowing again and Stiles pulled me in for another hug. 

“It’s alright. I’m so sorry about your sister. Come on, we’ll go back to my house. You’re not staying in your old house are you?” He asked and I nodded as he back away from the hug. “That’s crazy. It’s completely destroyed. Scott and I were just up there last week. There’s no way you could have fixed,” he said as he opened the door for me. 

“We didn’t. Derek and I don’t have much but we get by. I’m used to living the way I do. I guess I’m not as perfect as you perceive me,” I laughed and I was completely done with everything as I sat in the car while Stiles started to back out. 

“Hey, from now on. You can stay with me. I don’t want you living in that burned down house. You deserve so much more,” he told me and I couldn’t help but laugh. I looked to him and he was serious. “Dakota, from what I know about you, you’re life has been hell. Who knows what other misfortunes you’ve had. You’re a sweet girl and I know we’ve only known each other for a day but I’ve never been able to make friends with someone like that, expect with you. I feel like I’ve known you for so much longer,” he said as he looked at me and I could tell he was saying all this from the heart. “Wow, that was cheesy, I’m sorry about that.” 

“No, it’s fine. It was sweet,” I said and just like that Stiles made me smile. That’s when I knew he was something special.


	4. Casa De Stilisnki

Stiles drove me back to his house as we sat in silence. I could tell that he didn’t want me to say anything more than I was willing to. I honestly just wanted to sit down and let everything out. I tried to keep back the tears but it was pointless. I was silently crying as Stiles turn on the radio so you couldn’t hear me sniffling. I had to look so embarrassing but what I know about Stiles, he wouldn’t be one to judge. We stopped at a red light and Stiles placed his hand on top mine and smiled. I’m glad I moved back here because I don’t think I could have found someone else like Stiles. 

It was getting to be dinner time almost when we pulled into Stiles’s driveway and we got out of the car. “You okay?” He asked as we walked up to his door and he unlocked the door. 

“I’d be lying if I said I was,” I stated as we entered his house and I noticed that he didn’t call out for anyone, so I’m guessing that his dad was at work. 

“You’re probably starving, I know I am. Um, I can make you dinner or we could order some pizza? Let’s see what we have here,” He said opening up his fridge and there was barely anything worth eating in there. “Pizza it is then, that’s always a good comfort food anyways. I have a stash of chocolate that I keep in my room that I can let you have, you need it more than I do. I’ll order the pizza and you can just head to my room, is pepperoni okay with you?” He asked me and I nodded. “Okay, my room is just down the hallway,” he told me as I made my way down there and just by the way he spoke to me made me feel better about myself. 

Stiles was acting like I had this hard life meanwhile he was no better off than me. His father is probably never around, not because he doesn’t love him, it’s just he needs to work long hours to pay the bills. I can just imagine Stiles spending countless hours trying to entertain himself while his father is gone all day. 

Anyways, I made my way to his room and when I opened his door it was a struggle because I saw that he had clothes everywhere and they were blocking the door. While, he ordered the pizza, I decided to put all his clothes that were thrown into balls into one huge pile. It’s an organized mess now, much better.

His room had that calming feel it to. Maybe it was the blue walls, it didn’t matter though. I felt calm and safe in his room. I sat on his bed waiting for him to come to his room and that’s when things headed south. Anytime I’m left to myself my thoughts destroy me until I actually let it out. So for today, Stiles was on my mind until I told Derek about him and I felt so much better. 

“Alright, the pizza should be here in about twenty minutes. You ready to talk or do you need more time?” He asked sitting down on the bed with me as he sat there looking down at his hands waiting for me to respond. I finally opened up to him telling him about my sister and what she was like and how much I missed her. “I know what it feels like to lose someone close. My mom got sick when I was young and she passed away. It’s tough to get through but eventually you won’t be sad about it all the time. Now wipe those tears away, seeing you sad is not a pleasant sight to see,” he said wiping the tears away with his thumb. 

“Sorry, I just wished things in my life would go right,” I sighed leaning against his wall as we continued to sit on his bed and talk. “You’d think something in my life wouldn’t completely suck. I’m glad I have you though. Can you promise me we’ll be good friends?” I asked him needing some reassurance that I wasn’t a complete bother to him. 

“Of course. You and I are as close as you can be for one day. We’ll get to know each other for sure,” he stated and that made me happy. As he was about to say something the doorbell rang and he went to get the pizza. He came back with the pizza box in one hand and a two liter bottle of Coke. “Dinner is serve. I’ll be back with cups and plates,” he said placing the box on his bed as I readjusted myself and he quickly came back.

“Thank you Stiles, most people I know wouldn’t even think about doing this for me,” I told him and he just shook his head. 

“Then, you my friend have been hanging out with the wrong kind of people,” he said and my cheeks turned red as I let out a giggle. 

“Hey, Stiles you know what Scott was saying at lunch about you is it true?” I asked shoving a slice in my mouth. 

“I don’t know. I guess,” he mumbled getting all red as his heart raced. 

“What do you mean, you guess? Am I not pretty enough for you?” I joked giving his arm a light punch.

“No, that’s not it,” he laughed grabbing the back of his neck. “I just don’t want to screw things up. You talking about Lydia made me think that it was hopeless to even crush on you,” he answered looking down at his hands as he twiddled them as he spoke. 

“Yes, it’s true Lydia is a beauty but us working out romantically would never happen. She doesn’t make me smile and laugh as much as you have. I’m not saying let’s do anything drastic. Let’s be friends for right now and get to know each other. After a while, we’ll see where things take us. I’m not one to rush things,” I explained to him as he gave a slight nod. “Thank you for understanding,” I said reaching to give him a hug. “And thank you for all this,” I whispered backing out of the hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek, his heart racing and I was after it was going to explode. 

“Who’s this?” Someone asked startling the two of us. Stiles jumped a bit falling off the bed and I couldn’t help but laugh. I looked to the man standing the in the doorway and it had to be his father. 

“Oh, this is Dakota. It was her first day at school and she came over for a bit. Dakota this is my dad,” he introduced me as I gave him a small wave. 

“Pizza?” I offered him as he shook his head.

“I’m good. Thank you though. Stiles can I speak to you for a minute?” He asked as Stiles followed him outside of his room to talk. Time to use my werewolf super senses, I’ve got to use my perks when I can or they’re completely useless and there’s nothing good about being a werewolf.

“Is she your girlfriend?” His dad asked him. 

“No, but I really like her. You know the Hale’s right? She’s one of them. They’re back in town and living in their old burn down house. Can she please stay here? I know this is super sudden and I've only know her a day but she doesn't have anywhere to go. She’s sweet and one of the nicest people you’ll ever meet,” he told his dad and I hate that Stiles was going through all this trouble for me. I mean who does this? I didn't recommend or mention this to him. It was all Stiles. 

“Stiles, I don’t know…” He started to say. 

“Come on dad, her sister just died. She doesn’t have anywhere nice to stay and she’s already been through so much. Don’t you remember the fire? Her whole family gone,” he tried to persuade his dad as I heard him sigh. 

“Fine, but you both have to stay out of trouble, keep your grades up, and she has to follow all the other house rules, alright?” 

“Yes, of course. Thank you!” I heard him cheer bringing a smile to my face. 

“You're welcome, just don't rush anything with her, okay? I know how you are when you see a pretty girl,” Mr. Stilinski told him.

“Sure, totally. Sounds good,” Stiles responded as he entered the room. “Good news Dakota, if you want a place to crash, instead of that burned down house, casa de Stilinski, is open twenty four hours a day for you,” he told me and I just thanked him but he acted like it was no big deal. 

“Not to be a total ass to the offer, but tonight I have to check in with Derek. You know, since I kind of stormed off last time, I saw him. Thanks for having me over and for the pizza, I'll be back to take you up on that offer though,” I explained to him and he just nodded as I spoke. “See you tomorrow Stilinski.” 

With that, I left the Stilinski household and made my way back to my old burnt to a crisp home. As I was entering the house, Derek was standing there his arms crossed as he looked at me with his neutral angry expression on his face.

“Derek, look I'm sorry. I overreacted. It's just you knew what Laura meant to me and for me to….” I would have continued with another rant that Derek probably won't want to hear and I'd end up crying uncontrollably again, but he stepped forward and gave me a hug. 

“Dakota, it's alright. You acted as any rational person would. I'm not mad at you, I promise,” he sighed. “I miss her too. Pretty shitty first day back huh?” Derek asked me a I shook my head. 

“Other than Laura, no. Today was fine, I just need to get used to the fact that she’s gone. It shouldn’t be too hard, I mean everyone else if already dead. You and I are bound to be next,” I mumbled as Derek looked down at me in disappointment. 

“Don’t talk like that, you and I were going to make it through this. You’re going to grow up and find the perfect anchor. You’re going to be happy and all this will just be a distant memory. Dakota, I’m not going anywhere so don’t you worry. I’ll always be right by your side.” 

“Thank you Derek.”


End file.
